A Human In Equestria 2
by ABoyNamedAlex
Summary: Alex is back my friends and is not done yet. He must deal with both Luna and Chrysalis and choose which he will spend the rest of his life left, if he will have one. He was captured and is now being hunted by an unknown Alicorn who thinks he is Aroc.
1. Chapter 1: Prolauge

My name is Alex McGrath. I am a human who fell into the world of Equestria by accident one day. Now I live in this world and am its protector. I help all those who need it. A few days after I landed my self in Equestria, I met the love of my life. Her name was Princess Luna. I can not for sure say what I felt when we first met but it is the closest thing to "love at first sight" as almost anybody has ever seen. But there was a problem. Luna's sister Celestia had fallen in love with me as well. She forbid us from seeing each other and threatened to exile the both of us as far from each other as possible. I had also found a ring that held the soul of the demon Aroc who tried to convince me to destroy all the ponies in Equestria over and over again. Celestia tried over and over to get me to love her but I stayed loyal to Luna. She eventually gave up on me but I believe she still has dormant feelings for me. One night, she said that me and Luna were to be married. I proposed to Luna and she accepted it. We got married and were planning to live the rest of our lives together, but(like most of the time.) something got in our way. The queen of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis brought forth evidence that we had gotten married the night before me and Luna's wedding was to take place. After a few minuets of fighting, Luna and Chrysalis came to an agreement. They would take me to a romantic honeymoon in Manehatten and try to woo me. Against my will, the girls brought me to Manehatten to choose who I would stay with and who I would divorce.

Everything was going normally(as normal as it gets I guess.) until Aroc delivered some grave news. He said his soul was leaving the ring and was fusing with mine. He said if our souls did not sink then both our souls would be destroyed. As a last stitch effort to save us both, I let Aroc's soul into my own. I felt as if his darkness was going to consume me. Then I remembered that I could not die and leave Luna alone in this world. Knowing I had to do this for her, I made our souls somehow sink. I was given the powers of Aroc and the dark magic I had learned was ten times as powerful. But then I was kidnapped by an Alicorn that claimed I was her husband and kept calling me Aroc. She then took me to a city made entirely of gold and planned to imprison me forever. In a fit of anger and rage, I freed myself and was able to escape back into my beloved Luna's arms. But then there was a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. My mind froze. The first thing that came to mind was that the Alicorn from before had returned to take me away. Then the door opened. I never thought I would be relieved to see Chrysalis's face again.

"Oh, it seems you two are having fun. Tried to steal my husband while I was gone Luna? I guess I could expect this from a witch like you." Chrysalis said.

"Oh just because you haven't been able to get your hoofs on him doesn't mean that I'm stealing him from you." Luna replied to her.

Chrysalis walked up to her and stared her in the face. They were both waiting for one of them to do something. I stepped in just in time.

"How about this, why don't we all just get our baths and get to bed? Its been a long day and I bet your both tired." I said trying to diffuse this bomb before it got any closer to exploding.

The girls agreed and left to get their baths. I left to go and get mine. I hopped in the shower and quickly got a bath. I allowed all the pain of the day to be swept down the drain. As soon as I hopped out I grabbed some clothes and put them on. Didn't want any of the girls to catch me naked, there would be no telling what they would do, so I made sure the door was closed. After I had gotten my clothes on I switched the light off in my room and got into bed. The bed seemed cold and empty without somebody else in it. I wished Chrysalis wasn't here so me and Luna could have some time alone. I tried to go to sleep but found it impossible. I could not get that Alicorn out of my mind. Why did she say I was her husband and why did she keep calling me Aroc? These questions swirled around in my head and refused to let me sleep. Then I heard the door open. I shut my eyes to make it seem like I was asleep. I herd hoof steps walk up to the side of my bed.

"Alex? Baby are you awake?" I heard a sweet voice ask, it was Luna's.

"Yea, I am." I said.

I opened my eyes and nearly leaped out of my skin. Chrysalis was standing there. She had used her changeling abilities to copy Luna's voice.

"Good impression right?" she asked.

"Never, do that again." I said.

I was still laying in the bed, just sitting up and on the other side. Chrysalis crawled in and laid down next to me. I tried to back up but if I went any farther I would be in the floor. She laid on her back and looked up at me.

"Is it okay if I have a kiss, Alex?" she asked.

"No." I said simply.

"Oh come on! I've come all this way and Luna's already got to kiss you, don't I deserve at least one?" she asked.

She did have a good point. She did go through a lot to get this close to me and the least I could do was give her a little kiss.

"Fine. But just a quick one." I said.

I leaned in and kissed her. When I tried to pull back she followed me and we both fell in the floor. I banged my head into the hard wood flooring. I looked up and Chrysalis was on top of me(how does it always end up like this?). She was just looking at me.

"Alex, did you know that changelings feed of of the love of others, right?" she asked.

"I'm probably not going to like where this is going, will I?" I asked.

"I only want one thing right now." she asked.

"What?"

"Please, love me like you would Luna, if only for tonight." she said.

I was stunned. Did this mean she was giving up? Well, I had no idea, but if loving her for one night would get her to leave this honeymoon forever, then it was worth it. I sat up and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but then got used to it. I pushed her on her back and continued kissing her. I pulled back from her and looked into her deep green eyes. She looked back and knew that I wasn't enjoying this. She knew that I loved Luna and nobody else. She gave me a look that said she understood. I stood up and she stood up as well. She walked out of my room without a word. I moved back to my bed and got in. I was exhausted and ready to force myself to go to sleep if I had to. Good thing I did not have to. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, even though that light kept getting turned on and off during the night. I was being plagued by nightmares of the unknown Alicorn taking me away and never letting me go. I would snap awake in a cold sweat. Then the dreams stopped. I finally got to sleep. Then what must have been five minuets later, I was being shaken awake by Luna.

"Wake up Alex! Hurry up! I have a big plan for us today. Were going to go to casinos, markets, museums, you name it, well will be seeing it!" she said.

"Let me guess. Chrysalis will be joining us in this little excursion into the city?" I asked.

"Actually, no. I drugged a drink and gave it to her. She will be asleep for a while, dreaming dreams that I dare not mention." she said.

She told me we should get going. I pulled on a black shirt and black pants and my signature white hoodie. I quickly ran to my bathroom and tamed my hair. It had gotten longer than normal so I cut it down to size with a convenient pair of scissors. When I was done I ran back and met Luna in the living room. She told me to follow her, that a carriage was waiting for us. We went back down to the lobby and walked out the front door, and sure enough, there was a carriage waiting for us. I felt a little uneasy based off of my previous experience with carriages, but got in it anyway. The carriage(pulled by two guards) drove off into the inner parts of the city. The first thing we went to visit was a museum of Equestria. They had things from all parts in the past. There were statues of all the great leaders of Equestria and a ruined statue of one of Equestria's first founder. I stared at it for a long time. Something about it was bugging me. It looked like the Alicorn that kidnapped me. I quickly pushed the thought from my head. I had no idea how old Celestia was but seemed like she had been around for a while. But this Alicorn must have been around for thousands of years, maybe more, she must have been dead by now. Luna was calling me from another exhibit. I rushed off to find her. She led me around to a few other places and then noticed something was wrong with me.

"Are you alright, Alex? You look like you just saw a ghost." she said

"Its fine, I'm okay. I just had a funny feeling in my stomach for a second that's all." I told her.

"Well, if you need to talk to me about anything, don't hesitate to say it. I'm your wife after all, that's what we are supposed to do." she said.

It felt good that I had someone on my side with this. That alicorn was probably still out there. I would have to watch myself to make sure I didn't have another confrontation with her.

We left the museum and got back into the carriage so we could be taken to our next destination. Luna said we would be going to a casino next. We pulled up to the "Hoof and Horn" casino. It was enormous with flashing lights and looked like something straight out of Vegas. We both walked in, even though I was under 18, and split up. Luna said she would be trying her luck at the slots and gave me a bag and said to trade what was in there for some chips or tokens. I looked in and saw it was packed full of gems. I guess this was their currency here. I walked up to the trading corner and asked for the chips. I gave the pony the gems and he gave me the chips. The first place I was going to head to was a poker table. Back when I was in the human world, poker was a big thing for me. I used to practice all the time and would win every game I played. My friend from school once said that as soon as we had the money we would be going to Vegas and winning big at the table. I finally found a table with an open slot and asked to get dealt in. The table was playing Texas Holdem, one of my personal favorites. The dealer dealt the cards. We all laid in our bets and the game began. The dealer laid out the first three cards. They were an ace, king, and a ten. The cards I had were a jack and a queen. I couldn't believe it. I was already going to win. I placed in about half the chips I had and the other players matched it with no hesitance. These guys were good, I could tell, they probably trained by some of the best gamblers known in this world, but nothing beats a home grown champ.

Finally all the cards were on the table, time to show what we had. I had placed a good majority of what I had in the pot and there was a large amount. The first pony had a pair of aces. The next had a pair of kings. The next had nothing, he was bluffing the entire time. The last pony had two pair. Then they all looked at me. I laid down my cards and surprised them all.

"Straight." I said simply.

They all looked at me like I had the word stupid written across my forehead. These were some of the best gamblers in Manehatten an I had just took their money. I smirked at them. We continued playing until I had tripled what I had, twice! That's right. Six times as much as I had. I left the table and went back to exchange what I had. The man gave me six bags of gems and I stuffed them in my hoodie pocket. I walked through the slots and found Luna laying on the floor with an empty bucket that I guess once had tokens in it. I walked up to her and asked her what the problem was.

"I lost everything, Alex. My sister is going to be so mad with me." she said and shuddered at the thought of what her sister was going to do to her.

"Its okay, your sister will not have to know." I said pulling out the bags of gems I had in my pockets.

Luna looked at me in amazement. She asked if I really won all that and I told her I won big at the poker table. I told her we should probably go before one of us gets a gambling addiction.

We strolled out of the casino and Luna's stomach growled.

"I guess we shall be getting something to eat?" I asked.

She looked at me with a look that said "you better believe it". We boarded the carriage and told them to take us to a nice restaurant. Apparently that was not hard because we only moved for about five minuets. We got out and walked into a restaurant that nearly made me pass out. It looked almost exactly the same as the one I took Maria to that night. All the memories came flooding back. All the pain from back then. I tried shaking it from my head but it refused to leave. We were immediately seated next to a window. We told the waiter what we wanted to eat and he left to place the order.

"Alex, there is something I need to talk to you about. It is very important." Luna said.

My first thought was that this was bad news, that she was leaving me or she thought this marriage was not right or something. I braced myself for what she had to say.

"The thing is, well, I was wondering, um-" she said but I cut her off telling her to spit it out.

"Well, the thing is, I want to have a child with you."


	3. Chapter 3: Return

My mind froze. I could not understand what I had just heard. She wanted to have a child with me? That would mean. CRAP! I had no idea what to do. Luna was looking for a response and I was sitting here like a moron! I finally got some words out of my mouth:

"Wow, that's, uh, really a surprise, Luna. I think it is a perfect idea. There is also something I must tell you." I said trying to get the whole child thing off the table for a moment.

"What is it, Alex?" she asked, concern creeping into her eyes.

"Well, it happened last night. After I changed, I thought I had hurt you. I ran from the room and went to the balcony. I changed back into my normal self. Then something strange happened. A carriage made of solid gold came down from the sky. An alicorn came out, took one look at me, and had some of her guards arrest me. She kept calling me Aroc. She took me to a city of gold and locked me up in an asylum. She said she was going to lock herself in with me so that I could never escape. Then she claimed that we were married, then I just snapped. I escaped and was able to come back. As soon as I got back to the resort I ran inside and back to the room." I told her.

She looked at me in surprise, she probably didn't believe me. To tell the truth, I wouldn't believe that story either. For a long time she just looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. Then she spoke:

"Alex, I think I know who that alicorn was. It must have been the ghost of Equestria's first founder. That is why you looked so freaked out when we saw a statue of her. It was a myth that she had married a human when both your world and yours were connected and humans and ponies lived alongside each other. They formed the land of Equestria and ruled over it. Then one day, the human mysteriously disappeared. The queen took full responsibility for the country and died of old age. She was said to have disappeared the day she died." Luna explained.

Then a thought came to mind. Could the skeletons I saw in that room where I found the ring be the skeletons of Aroc and Equestria's first leader? My mind swam with thoughts. All of this news was overloading my mind. Thankfully the food showed up so I would have a chance to eat and collect my thoughts. We both ate in silence. When we were done, I paid the bill and we both left. We boarded the carriage and asked them to take us back to the resort. We had a lot of things to go over.

We finally made it back to the resort. We made our way to our room. We walked in to find Chrysalis waiting for us.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. You just wont stop harassing my man will you? Alex, I forbid you from seeing this pony ever again, now come darling, we have lots of things to do today." she said getting up and heading towards the door.

She tried to drag me along with her. I just stood there, immovable. She asked me what was wrong.

"Sit down. We all have a lot to talk about." I replied.

We all sat down. I filled Chrysalis in on everything important that had happened while we were gone. I told her about Equestria's first leader and everything that had happened.

"Wow, isn't this an interesting turn of events." she said.

"I think we have already established this already, the first thing we have to figure out is what we are going to do. Alex still has not chose who he will divorce and who he will stay married to." Luna said, I turned to her.

"I think the ghost of Equestria's first leader takes precedence over who I will chose to stay married to. When she had me captured she said that she was going to keep me locked up so I could never harm Equestria. I think she is still trying to keep the lands best interest at heart. She may try to take back over." I said.

We sat and discussed it for the rest of the day. We all came up with good ideas on what to do. I suggested we find our way back to the city of gold and stop this before it had a chance to begin. Chrysalis's idea was to run away and hide for the rest of our lives. Luna's idea was to return to Canterlot and discus it with Celestia. All of them were good ideas(except for Chrysalis's, which totally sucked.), but we were still not sure what to do. Luna said that trying to find the city would be difficult and nobody knew how to get there. Our only resolve was to return to Canterlot and talk this over with Celestia. She should have an answer, I hope.

We packed all our things and I sent a message to Celestia, using my black magic, that we would be returning early. I sent the message and we boarded the carriage to take us home. We all rode in silence. Nobody had anything to say. Luna rested her head on my shoulder and Chrysalis did the same. I felt sorry for them. Their lives had been ruined and uprooted ever since I arrived in this world. Maybe Cadence was right. Maybe I should have just returned to the human world when I had the chance. I don't know how I could have been so stupid. The first thing that should have told me to go back was when I realized that two goddesses were fighting over me. That should have been the first thing to warn me. I guess love clouded me mind, or did it? Maybe I was supposed to do this. Maybe I was destined to save this world from whatever bad was going to happen to it. I sighed and laid my head back. After a while of staring at the roof of the carriage for a while, we finally landed.

Celestia had obviously gotten the message. Her, Twilight and her friends, my groomsmen, and a bunch of other ponies who I did not know were all waiting for us. We landed and I was the first to get out. Everybody ran up and welcomed me back. Some of them asked who I had chosen and I told them that we had bigger problems. I told Celestia to come with me, that we had a lot to discuss. She gathered Luna, me, herself, and Cadence to talk it all over. We met in the dining hall and all sat at the end of a table to discuss it.

"Is what you say true, Alex. Did the ghost of our first leader really capture you?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, she did." I said.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Cadence asked.

"Well, no. All I can say is that I was taken there and was able to escape." I said.

"Well, why do you think she would show up now?" Luna asked.

"I believe it is to take Equestria from you guys and rule it herself. That is just an assumption but it sounds like something that would happen." I said.

"It's not like she would make it a hostile takeover, I mean, she did rule over this land for a long time and obviously wont hurt anypony, so its not like this could explode on us." Celestia said.

"I think it could. Alex is obviously what she wants. Apparently she thinks that Alex wants to destroy Equestria and wishes to see that it never happens." Cadence said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" I asked.

"No, I am not trying to accuse anypony of anything." she replied.

"Well yea, that's understandable, but it sure did sound like you were on her side with this. You really don't think that I would ever do that, do you?" I asked her.

She just looked away from me. She had a distasteful look in her eyes.

"Well? If you got something to say, spit it out. Don't worry, this entire universe has been dissing me since day one, so go ahead, one more wont hurt." I said trying to get something out of her.

"Fine then, I think you should leave." Cadence said.

Luna leaped from her seat.

"That is out of the question, Cadence. Alex is one of the strongest beings that lives in this world! If our first leader decides to make this a hostile takeover we would need him to help us!" she said.

"I think the only thing that would make this hostile is Alex staying here." Cadence replied.

"It's still out of the question!" Luna shot back.

"Oh please, the only reason why you are saying this is because you are married to him. Love has blinded you, Luna. It is time for you to get rid of the human and open your eyes." Cadence said.

"I have a name." I said under my breath.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I didn't catch that." Cadence said mocking me.

"I said I have a goddamn name you deaf idiot." I said

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" she said standing up in her spot.

"And what are you going to do about it? Going to try and run back to Armor and tell him to save you? Well guess what sugar tits, you cant! You forfeited his protection when you decided you didn't love him anymore."

"I cant believe what I am hearing! I am the queen of the crystal empire!" she said trying to make herself bigger than she was.

"I don't see how that's going to help. I have more power in my thumbs than you have in your entire crystal army! If you challenge me you will be left with nothing!" I said really starting to get angry.

I stood up. My mind was made up. I was going to beat the living snot of this moron and teach her some lessons in respect for those who could kill you if they wanted to. I was just about to start in on her when Luna stepped in.

"Stop it, both of you. This is not solving anything! We have to figure out what we will do and fighting amongst ourselves will not help." she said.

I backed away. I respected Luna and would never do anything to make her angry on purpose. I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"I still think the human should leave, cut out the confrontation before it begins." Cadence continues.

"Why the hell should you be making any of the decisions? Celestia is the one in charge here, Cadence, not you." I said.

Cadence glared at me. I stood my ground and glared back. I was not going to let her get the satisfaction of seeing me afraid. Then I came to a resolve.

"Fine, if the 'queen' thinks I should leave, then fine. I will." I said getting up.

"No Alex, I told you its out of the question." Luna said getting up.

"No, its fine, but when the crap hits the fan even though I left, don't come crying to me when your all made slaves to her." I said.

"Fine then. If your leaving, so am I." Luna said.

"Now hold up, Luna, lets think this through a little." Celestia said as she too stood up.

"My mind is made up sister. I will be leaving with Alex. Don't try to stop me." she said.

I was touched that Luna would give up the life that she had just to stay by my side. Finally we may be able to get some time alone.

"Whats this I hear about Alex leaving?" I heard a voice ask.

It was Chrysalis. She had overheard that part of the conversation and was sticking her muzzle where it didn't belong.

"I'm leaving, Chrysalis, Cadence thinks its best for the entire land that I leave for a while." I told her.

"Well then, I will grab my things and we will be on our way." she said.

"You cant go, Chrysalis. It will just be me and Luna." I said.

"Oh hell no, remember what I said, Alex. I will not allow you to go anywhere with this alicorn alone. Trust me. I am going with you." she said.

I could tell that there would be no arguing with her. She had her mind made up and there was no unmaking it. I guess I would have to learn to live with her. I told the girls to grab their things that we would be leaving as soon as possible. They ran off to grab their things. I looked at Celestia.

"Are you sure this decision is the right one?" she asked.

"Yes, this is the best thing to do. All I have to do is just disappear for a while till this all blows over. Why would you care anyway? I thought you had lost all concern for me after Luna and I got married." I said.

"Well, after you love someone, that love never really leaves you." she said.

Wow. What she said actually sounded sweet. Either way. I had things I had to do. I had to get the Changeling queen and my wife to the human world. That would be the safest place. That way I could still get back in a timely manner if the shiz did hit the fan. It would also be easier to come back. The only thing I would have to worry about is finding a place to stay. My old house was out of the question. Maybe if I got lucky I could ask to live with my oldest brother, Dalton. He was the one who actually gave two craps about me so I hope he would help.

When the girls had their stuff together I told them we would be heading off. We left the castle and walked down to the ever infamous cave that connected the human world and Equestria. I made sure the girls were still with me and sure enough, they were there. We moved towards the cave. I walked in first and they followed. Soon the clops became footsteps. They had transformed. I walked out of the cave and turned around. Luna had a blue skirt on with a blue tank top and Chrysalis was wearing a ripped green dress that befit her due to the whole fact she looked corrupted and torn in her normal form. Her hair was the same and her eyes were a dark green.

"How do I look, baby? Do you like this form better than my original?" Chrysalis asked.

"I would rather not answer that question." I said.

I told them to make sure that they had their stuff. They told me they did. It was finally time. I thought I would never have to come back to this world and yet here I am. Time to get this party started.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around. This world had not changed a bit. It looked like I had just left. I told the girls to stay with me. Chrysalis was absorbed in herself, she was feeling her boobs and was just amazed with her new look.

"Wow Alex, I never knew that human women looked like this. Are they all this stunning?" she asked.

"Well, not all of them. But I could say that some of them do look like that. Come on, we should probably get going." I told them.

We walked up the hill leading away from the river. I led them up to my old neighborhood. I found an old pay phone at the corner of the street I lived on. I pulled some spare change from my pocket and put it in the rusty coin slot in the phone. I punched in my brothers number and heard it ring twice. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard a voice ask.

"Hey, is this Dalton?"

"Yea, who's asking?" he asked.

"It's me, Alex. Look, I need a place to stay. Can I crash at your place for a while?" I asked.

"You got some balls calling me after what you did. I mean, up in the middle of the night, I don't see you for a while and then all of a sudden you call me telling me you need a place to stay?" he asked.

"Yea, that's about right. Just by your voice I'm going to guess that's a no." I said.

"Are your crazy? Just cause you left doesn't mean your aren't my bro! We have to stick together! Alright, where are you? I'll run by and pick you up." he said.

"Thanks bro, this means a lot. Now there is one small little issue that you should know about." I said.

"What?"

"Well, I have two friends with me, and uh, yea, I think you know where they're from." I said.

"Is it that Luna chick that you brought home?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yea."

"Did you bring her psycho sister with you?" he asked sounding even more concerned.

"No, she still in the other world. Look, this call is only gonna last for a few more seconds, just get down here and I will explain everything." I told him.

"Fine, be down in a few." he said.

I hung up the phone. I turned to the girls and told them that we would be having a place to stay. They both seemed excited.

"Wow, this could be like a second honeymoon!" Luna said.

"Now lets back this up a second, this wont exactly be a five star experience. This isn't going to be some five star hotel and three meals a day kind of thing. I just need you both to keep your heads, okay?" I said.

They told me that they promised they would. About five minuets later, a black Lincoln drove up. At first I thought that this was the home owners association here to tell us to get out and that they did not allow solicitors or something but it wasn't. It was my brother.

"Hey bro, how you doin?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, what is this?" I asked looking the car over.

"Oh, this? Its just part of a new bonus I got. I'm living like a king bro. Moved into a big house in a rich neighborhood, but living on your own in a big house sucks, so its good that I finally get to have some family over." he said.

"Well what about mom and dad?" I asked

"Well they have seen it, its just that they really don't keep in touch that well. You could say that they went off the grid. The last I heard of them was that they were in the Bahamas." he said.

I grabbed my things and stuck them in the trunk. I took Luna and Chrysalis's bags from them and stuck them in as well. Dalton looked at them for a second.

"So um, are these the friends you spoke of?" he asked.

"Yea, that's something I have to tell you." I said.

"We are his wives." Chrysalis said.

Dalton almost fainted. He unlocked the door and let us in the car with a dumbfounded look on his face. The three of us got in the back and Dalton drove off.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day that my brother gets married before I did. Wow." he said.

"Yes, I was able to save him from this witch just before they sealed the deal, but she did it anyway and now we are in a bit of a predicament. Alex does not know who he will divorce and who he will stay with." Chrysalis said.

Dalton kept looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"So, Alex, who are you going to stay with?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"I know for sure he is going to stay with me, because I have experience and know what a man likes." Chrysalis said as Dalton almost veered of the road.

The girls kept going on about which one I would chose to stay with. I looked at Dalton with a look that said 'help me please'. We continued to drive for about ten more minutes. He pulled into a neighborhood that required a key card to enter. The entire place was filled with two and three story houses with perfect lawns and expensive cars driving past.

"Dalton, you live here?" I asked.

"Sure do! I got a good paying job after you left and was able to afford to live in a place like this." he said.

"So, tell me, do you live alone?" Luna asked.

"Sadly I do, I am not married and have not been able to find a wife." he said.

"Do you have some human in mind?" Chrysalis asked.

"Not really. I haven't really given it much thought until you guys brought it up. By the way, Alex do you mind going to the store and getting a few things for me?" Dalton asked as we pulled into the driveway of a three story house.

"Yea, anything to repay for letting us stay with you." I said.

"That's good, I will be asking some favors of you time to time, they will be small and nothing you cant handle." he said.

"Anything for you bro." I replied.

We all got our stuff an got out. Dalton led us through his garage and into the house. It opened up into an enormous kitchen and dining room. Connected to the kitchen was the living room and a office area down a hallway. He lead us up stairs and gave us a room for the three of us to sleep in. It had three beds, a large walk in closet, and a window that looked out onto the street in front of the house. I told Dalton that we would we would get unpacked and I would be downstairs in a minute. He said okay and left. I turned and got my clothes unpacked into the drawers. The girls were able to get their stuff put away quickly and then started arguing over who would go with me to the store. I resolved it quickly by saying that Luna would be coming with me. When Chrysalis started to protest I told her that Luna had more experience with the human world than she did. Chrysalis accepted this and told me to not let her do anything to seduce me. I told her I wouldn't and led Luna back downstairs. Dalton tossed me his keys and the card to get in and out of the neighborhood and gave me a list of things to get.

"You know I don't have a license, right?" I asked.

"On the contrary, we dressed up Jeff to look like you and had a drivers license made for you." he said tossing me a leather wallet.

I opened the wallet and looked inside and sure enough, there was a drivers license with my name and a picture of Jeff looking like me. The picture did look like me so if I got pulled over the license would be believable. I asked him how I was going to pay for the things on the list and Dalton said there was money in the wallet. I told him we would be back soon and walked out the door. Luna and I got into the front of his car and I turned it on. We put on our seat belts and I slowly pulled out of the driveway. It took me a minute to remember what to do while driving and I got the hang of it as we exited the neighborhood. I pulled onto a street and drove towards a Walmart I saw on the way to Dalton's house.

"Alex, there is something I must ask you." Luna said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, about us having a child." she said trailing off.

There was no escaping it now. There was no way I could get away from this conversation.

"If you want to have a child, then it is my marital duty to give you one." I said and then regretted saying it two seconds later.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Alex." she said as we drove into the parking lot of the Walmart.

I found a parking space and we both walked into the store. Luna looked around in amazement. I guess she had never seen anything like this before. I got us a cart and pulled the list from my pocket. It read:

_Milk_

_ Eggs_

_ Oj _

_ Hamburger meat_

_ Salad mix_

_ Tea bags_

_ Liter Fluid_

_ Charcoal _

_ Hammer_

_ Nails_

I thought the list seemed kind of weird, but my brother was letting us stay with him so I did not object. The first thing on the list was milk. I led Luna to the refrigerated section and picked up the milk. One by one we added the items to the cart. When we were done we headed to the check out isle to pay for everything. The total was $66.73. I looked in the wallet and found 300 dollars. I paid for the stuff and we left. We put the things in the trunk of Dalton's car and headed back to the house. I pulled up to the gate and scanned my card. The gates opened and I drove in. It took me a few seconds to find Dalton's house cause they all looked the same. I drove up and Luna helped me with the groceries. We walked in through the garage and laid the stuff down on the kitchen. I heard voices from the office. I walked towards it. The door was opened and I could not believe my eyes. Chrysalis was on top of Dalton kissing him passionately. I leaned against the wall. They did not seem to notice me cause they had their eyes closed.

"Hiya!" I blurted out randomly with a grin spreading across my face.

Both their eyes jerked open. Chrysalis leaped off of Dalton and stood in the corner. Dalton sat up and began scratching his head like nothing happened.

"Alex, baby, that wasn't what it looked like." Chrysalis said.

"It sure did look like it to me." I said.

"Alex, I'm sorry bro." Dalton said.

"It's alright dude, I should actually be thanking you. I have been thinking of a reason to divorce Chrysalis and now I have a perfectly good one." I said.

"What!" Chrysalis said with anger rising in her face.

There was a knock at the door. I ran to go and get it slamming the door behind me. Not sure why I guess it was to keep those two in their place. Luna was just about to open the door when I got there first. I told her I would open it. I opened it and saw a man about my age with black hair that seemed to be combed over to the right of his face. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with black gym shorts. He was panting like he had been running a lot.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry for the intrusion sir, my name is Wild Heart, I was a guard for Princess Luna. I was sent here to give you and her a message." he said between pants.

"Wild Heart? I haven't seen you in a while! What is the message?" Luna asked from behind me.

"The message is that the negotiations will begin with the first leader tomorrow. We will be trying to figure out what she wants and what she plans to do. My orders are strict. When one of the princesses gives me a message, I am to come to the human world and relay it to the both of you." he said as he caught his breath.

"Are they paying you to do this?" I asked.

"No sir, Princess Cadence says it is my civic duty." he said.

"Well that's a load of crap. Stay here for a minute." I said.

I ran up the stairs to find one of the bags of gems I had won a few days ago. When I found one of them I grabbed it and came running back.

"Here you go, Wild Heart. It's for all the trouble of doing this. Every pony deserves a little something for their hard work." I said handing him the bag.

"Ah, Princess Celestia was correct, your kindness knows no bounds. I must be leaving now. Is there a response you would like me to take with me?" he asked.

"Yes, tell Cadence not to screw this up." I said.

"I will deliver the message sir. I will return if there is any new activity." he said and ran off.

I closed the door.

"He's a good man. Doing all this just to keep us informed. It must be horrible for him to have to run back and fourth between the worlds just to send a message. Why would they be doing that anyway? Why don't they just send it using magic?" I said.

"There is very little magic in the human world, Alex. The message may get to the recipient, but the entire message may not reach them. It is just easier to send a messenger instead of risk loosing any part of the message." she explained.

That seemed understandable. I walked back to the living room and found Chrysalis and Dalton waiting for me. I sat down on the couch and Luna joined me.

"Who was that?" Dalton asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, just don't concern yourself with it." I replied.

"Alex, I know your mad and I'm really sorry." Dalton said.

"Dude, chill! Its okay, like I said, you were actually doing me a favor." I said trying to get him to believe that it was fine.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, Alex. What do you mean by he is doing you a favor? Am I that hard to be married to?" she asked.

"No, its just weird being married to two people at once and it is better if I stay with the one I originally planned on marrying." I said.

"Well, now that we have gotten this out of the way, I assume we will be filling out the divorce papers when we return?" she asked.

"That would be the proper action." I said.

She got up and said that she would be getting her shower. That gave me a thought. What were we going to be having for supper? Luna had already put up the groceries and I had forgotten what we had bought.

"So, Dalton, what will we be eating for supper?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I have to tell you something. Mom and Dad invited me to eat at their house. I told them that you and your wife would be joining us." he said.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" I asked.

"Probably on the car ride there. Don't worry, they're not mad at you or anything. I covered up for you, though they will be expecting to know who you married." he replied.

"You told them I was getting married?" I asked.

"What? Do you really think they would believe that you ran away the night you got back? No, I told them you ran off the Vegas to get married. I did not say who though. Either way, I did just recently call them and tell them that you would be bringing your bride with you so there is no backing out now." he told me.

Great, the family I hated more than anything in the world and I would have to face them again. I told Dalton fine, that I would go. He said good, that we would be leaving now. Chrysalis had just walked in with nothing but a towel on, I told her to go and get some clothes on, that we would be meeting the parents tonight. She said she would be back in a moment. Ten minuets later she came out wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. I had no idea where she got it from but I had no time to ask. Luna looked at her and said she would be back as well. Five minuets later she came back in a similar looking dress except it was blue and sparkly. She had put her hair back into a ponytail and was looking good. I went to put on a new pair of clothes since my other ones reeked of sweat. I went back to find a pair of black dress pants, a black shirt, and a white hoodie. Dalton had gotten it for me, since my other white hoodie and pants were in tatters(Due to being attacked a few times and being killed once). I pulled on the clothes and some new Vans and ran for the door. I leaped in the car and the four of us sped off to my parents house. Dalton informed me on how everybody was doing. He said that Jeff had gone back to college and Samuel had done the same. The only people that were left in the house were Amanda, Shelby and Sarah.

"Great. Three of the people who tortured me the most during my childhood will be eating with me tonight. I wonder what they have in store for me." I said.

"It's okay, Alex. They actually blame themselves for your mysterious disappearances." Dalton told me.

Good, they deserve to be guilty. Years of torment made me be the most antisocial kid in our neighborhood. While most of the guys were out playing football, I would be in my room hiding from my sisters. When the guys would be hanging out at the pool I would be hiding from my sisters. When they all hit puberty I wanted my life to end.

We pulled up in the driveway and got out. We walked to the front door and I rang to doorbell. Five seconds later, Shelby opened the door.

"Hey little bro, its been too long. Dalton told me about your good news. Which one is the lucky lady?" she asked looking at both Chrysalis and Luna.

"Its me, I was the one who nabbed him!" Luna said with a bit of a excitement in her voice.

"Then this must be?" Shelby asked.

"This is, Christina." I said motioning to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis gave me an angry look. I ignored it and walked in past Shelby. The girls and my dad were all in the kitchen waiting for us. My dad walked up and shook my hand and welcomed me back home. I could tell living with a house full of girls was horrible. We all gathered around a table and sat down as my mom brought in the food. Fried chicken, corn, biscuits, gravy, beans, mini pot pies and sugar cured ham. My mom had really pulled out all the stops for this. We all loaded our plates with food. I was surprised when I saw Luna testing out a piece of chicken. She bit into it and seemed to like it. Chrysalis sat across from me. A few times she tried to make up for kissing my brother by playing footsies(If you don't know what it is, look it up.). She kept rubbing my leg with her foot. I ignored her and tried to pay attention to the conversation around me. She kept looking at me trying to give me an apologetic look. She stuck out her bottom lip to try to look sad. I did not give her the satisfaction.

"So, you must be Luna. I believe we have met before but never as my daughter-in-law. Tell me, how is being married to my son?" My father asked.

"Well, I must say he is a nice man and he treats me like royalty. He waits on me hand and foot and makes sure I am okay before he sees if he is okay. He is very romantic and a good kisser as well, but you almost have to rip it out of him. He is so shy that you literally have to take the lead. This one time I had to pull him into a shed at the beach just to get him to kiss me!" Luna replied.

I almost chocked on a piece of chicken. That is the one thing I expected Luna not to say and yet she did. My father had a grin on his face and my mother looked like she would have shot Luna if she had a gun. Everything was going well, I guess, but then there was a frantic knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Murderous Intent

Everybody turned and looked. I was the first one to get up to go and answer it. I opened the door and really expected to see Wild Heart bringing me another message, but was surprised to see a boy not very much older than me. He was a little bit shorter than I was, had short brown hair and blue eyes. At first he just stood there, probably wondering who I was.  
"Is Shelby here?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yea, who may I say is asking?" I asked.  
"My name is Matthew. I'm Shelby's boyfriend. Who are you?"  
"I am Alex, Shelby's younger brother." I said.  
"Oh, hey you two. Its good to see that you two have met. This is Matthew, we were supposed to go see a movie this evening. I guess I will have to see you some other time Alex." Shelby said walking past me and out the door.

She closed the door behind her. At first I was surprised, then I realized who I was talking about and my give-a-crapness level went to zero. I turned around and sat back down at the table.  
"I see that Shelby still has a social life." I said.  
"Yes, she has been seeing Matthew for a while now. He is a very nice boy. If you hung around more you would know more about what's going on." my mother said.  
"Now dear lets not blame him for this, I'm sure Alex had a good reason for having to leave." my father said defending me.  
Everybody who was left was looking at me now. They were all expecting a story or a reason for my disappearances and sudden reappearances. I took a long sip from my glass and set it back down.  
"I guess its time I told you all. No matter what people may have thought happened that night, I did not go to the cliff to end my life. I went there to try and clear my head. I tripped off the cliff and fell. Luna and her sister were sitting along the banks of the river that night and found me adrift. I had bad cuts on my chest and abdomen, so they took me to a local clinic to be bandaged up. After that they brought me back to their house to recover. I was passed out and did not awake for some time, that is why they did not bring me home. When I woke up I told them where I lived and they took me home. I do not know why, but I fell in love with Luna the minute I saw her. She was the first face I saw when I came back. Surprisingly enough, she fell right back in love with me. The night I came back, we decided to get married. We ran off to Vegas and had the ceremony. We came back to town and, well, here we are." I explained.  
That was the farthest thing from the truth, or somewhat, something similar to that did happen, but just in a different world and missing some minor details. Surprisingly enough, they believed it. I was guessing they were fine with it. I assumed that every family needed a "black sheep" and I guessed I was it. We finished eating and Dalton took us all home. He said that there was something that me and him had to do so we dropped the girls off and we drove back out of the neighborhood. I asked him where we were going and he said that it was something that I had to keep a secret. We drove for about an hour and came up in an abandoned warehouse. We drove around a corner and came up on some cars that were waiting for us. Dalton got out and I followed. I had no clue what was going on, but I had a pretty good idea.  
"Buenos tardes, senor1 McGrath. It is a pleasure to see you again." a man said coming forth who I assumed was in charge. He had a strong Spanish accent.  
"The pleasure is all mine." my brother replied.

"Who is the boy?" He asked.

"He is my younger brother, I decided to take him along with me." Dalton replied.  
"Ha! Trying to get your brother into the business. It is good to see." the man said.  
One of the mans men walked up and handed us a bag of crystals and a bag filled with stacks of cash.  
"That is your pay. Make sure to deliver the product. My buyers are expecting it to be on time." he said.  
"It will be done." Dalton replied.  
The man got back into the car and they drove off. I turned to my brother.  
"What the hell is going on, Dalton?" I asked.  
"Maybe you don't know everything about me. You know how I told you I was in a business? Well, it is not exactly legal." He said.  
"You sell drugs!?" I asked.  
"Yes, now come along, Alex. We have to go." He said, walking back to the car.  
"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not getting involved with this." I said.  
"You don't have to. Just keep your trap shut about this and this will be the last time I will involve you in it." he said.  
I stood there for a while. I found myself walking back to the car. I got in, only because I needed a ride home. We drove in silence. I refused to say anything. I could not believe it. Dalton was always the good one of the kids. He was on the football team, did good in school, and was in both NJROTC and NHS when he was in high school. I never thought I would see him get into drugs. It just wasn't like him. When we got home, I went straight up to get a shower. I got in and turned the hot water on. I was just standing there, my tears mixing with the water. What had caused mt brother to do this? That question hung in my head. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Luna was standing there, the only thing on her whole body, was a towel covering up her midsection.

"L-Luna? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I thought I would join you. You seemed like you were bothered by something so I came to figure out what it was." she replied.  
She dropped the towel and stepped in with me. I kept my face turned away, not having the guts to turn. She stepped forward and rapped her arms around me. She laid her head on my back.

"Now, tell me everything." she said.  
I told her why Dalton had taken me with him. I told him about his job and what had happened. She released her grip. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. She leaned forward and kissed me. At first I resisted, not wanting to let this go to far, but soon found myself kissing back. We sat down on the floor of the shower and let the water run over the both of us. She curled up next to me. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I thought her here would be a bad thing, but she had calmed me down. I held her in my arms and she looked up at me.  
"I love you, Alex, and I will always be there for you." she said.  
"I love you too, and I will protect you from anything that would hurt you." I said.  
She leaned forward and kissed me again. Her boobs pressed against my chest. She pulled back and looked down at me. I could tell where this was going. She was leaning down to kiss my neck when there was a sudden loud noise. It sounded like a gunshot. I bolted up on my feet and did the first thing that came to mind, I stood in front of Luna, ready to protect her. When I was sure the danger had passed I ran out of the shower pulling clothes on left and right as I bolted down the stairs. I came down into the kitchen to find my brother laying on the ground. His head was laying in a puddle of blood. I ran to him and turned him over. The light had faded from his eyes, there was a bullet hole in the center of his head. He was dead. I was in shock. Tears slowly began to form in my eyes. My brother, the one who truly cared about me more than anybody in the world, was gone. I closed his eyes. Luna came down with a night shirt on. She clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. I stood up. I walked back up stairs and pulled my white hoodie over me. I grabbed a butcher knife from the knife drawer and found a six-shot revolver in my brother top drawer.  
"Where are you going, Alex?" Luna asked.  
"I'm going to find those sick bastards, and I'm gonna kill em'."

1: Buenos tardes: Good evening.


	6. Chapter 6: War

I stowed the knife in my hoodie pocket and put the gun in my pants pocket. I grabbed the car keys while Luna called the police. I was gone before they got there. I drove to the first place that came to mind, the abandoned warehouse. I pulled up and found what I was looking for. There was a man standing around. He looked at my car as I drove up. He walked up to meet me.  
"Hey man, you buying?" he asked.

"Actually, no. I'm looking for the man you work for. Seems a little older, Spanish accent?" I asked.  
"I don't know nothin man, now get out if you ain't buying." he said.  
I pulled the gun from my pocket and pointed it straight at his face. He backed up and put his hands up. I told him if he took one more step back he would have a bullet in his brain. He slowly moved back to the window of the car.  
"Now I will ask again, where is your boss?" I asked.  
"He operates in Mid-Town, bout a mile north from here. Old Ashford building. That's all I know I swear." he said.  
"Thank you, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked.  
The man backed up from the car as I stowed the gun back in my pocket. He asked what I wanted the big man for and I told him:  
"He killed my brother." I said as I sped off.  
I followed the mans directions, even though they were not specific. I found the place know as "Mid-Town" and it took me a while to find my destination. This place took new meaning to "gangsters paradise", definitely not the place a young man should be. But I was different. I had a demon soul mixed with my own and had black magic on my side. The gun and the knife were just to make my job easier. After about an hour I found the place. I got out of the car and the sun had gone down, and the more dangerous individuals would be coming out. I walked up to the entrance and was stopped by two men blocking the doors.  
"I just want to talk to your boss." I said.  
"You ain't getting in." one said.  
"Well then, when push comes to shove...shoot first." I said.  
I ripped the gun out of my pocket and sent one bullet into each man. They both fell to the ground, dead. I opened the door and walked in. Some of the men inside must have heard the gunshots and were coming to investigate. I wasted them all with what was left in the gun. I pulled the long butcher knife from my pocket and sliced through more of this guys men. After a while of wondering around and shanking the occasional person inside, I found the place I needed. I opened two double doors and found the man responsible for my brother's death. He quickly turned to me and sent every man on me. Using some of my black magic, I shot all of them back, electrifying them with black lightning. When they all lay dead at my feet, the boss tried to run. I threw the knife and it stabbed him straight in the back of the knee. I walked up and dug the knife in deeper. He screamed in pain. He looked up at me and his eyes widened in surprise.  
"You, your the boy from before, you were with Dalton!" He said.  
"Exactly, now you are going to answer a question. Why is he dead?" I asked.  
"I-I had to get rid of him. I suspected he was going to get the cops on us. I had to get rid of him to keep my business running." He said.  
"Well then, I guess you wont have to worry about your business any more." I said.  
I grabbed his face and sent thousands of volts of black electricity through his brain. Shutting it off and killing him. He fell over, a hand print burned into his face. I stood up and walked away. When I got back outside, people were gathering around, wanting to know what happened. They were surprised when I stepped out. They moved aside as I got in my brother's car and drove off.  
I came up to the house and found it still and dark. I parked the car and walked in through the garage which was still open. The entire house was dark. This is one of the first, and only times I wondered where Chrysalis was. I did not know where she was, or what she was doing. I had not seen her since I got home with Dalton. I walked into the living room to find Luna waiting for me. There was a candle lit on a table that gave off a faint light, shedding some light on the room. She turned to look at me.  
"Are you okay, Alex?" she asked.  
"Yea, yea I'm fine." I said, exhaustion beginning to set in.  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
"I killed them. I killed them all." I told her.  
My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She had a small blood stain on the night shirt she was wearing, probably from my brother. I looked down at my hands and they were red and stained with blood. My white hoodie was splattered with blood as well. I thought this would have frightened Luna, but she seemed to have been expecting it. I walked towards the stairs. I slowly stepped up them. I walked to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I laid them in the laundry room to be washed, by who, I did not know. I let the water in the shower warm up and then I stepped in. I let the stains off the blood roll of my hands and body. I cleaned all the blood off my body and got back out. This time, Luna did not join me. She was probably still sitting down stairs. I left the bathroom and got a white t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts from my room and put them on. Stepped back down the stairs and found Luna just where I had left her. I slowly sat down next to her.  
"I am happy that you came back safely, now, just rest. I have told your family what happened. The funeral will be the day after tomorrow." she said.  
"Luna, I'm so sorry. I should have never brought you here, should have never put you through this...to late...cursed...deal with the devil...wont come cheap...should have never gone to...Equestria" I said just before I fell over, passed out.  
Luna said that I slept through the next day. She got me up on the morning of my brothers funeral. She got me up and gave me the first thing that she thought would be appropriate. It was a black dress shirt and some black dress pants. She said that she was washing my clothes so I could wear them later. I told her not to bother, to just burn them. That they were just one more memory of that night. I put the clothes on and Luna found a black dress that fit the need. I asked where Chrysalis was and she said that she had returned to Equestria. I told her that that was good, one less thing I would have to worry about. We left the house for the funeral.  
The funeral took place in a cemetery not very far from my old house. The entire family was there. I sat in the front. Luna sat next to me. Some people shot strange glances at her. The ceremony was quick. My brother did not like to waste time so it was right to make the ceremony quick. A priest said a few words and asked the family who would do the eulogy. I stood up and said I would do it. Everybody looked at me in surprise. I walked up to the podium and began.  
"Dalton McGrath was a great man. He was my eldest brother and I loved him more than anybody else I knew. He taught me almost anything I couldn't teach myself. But for some reason, I chose to turn him away, to blind myself from the love he tried to give me. I thought that nobody in this world cared about me and forced myself into a dark pit where I thought nobody could hurt me, but I ended up hurting myself.  
Dalton was the best of the family. He treated everybody the same and even though he should have hated me with a passion, he took me in when I needed him, all because I was his baby brother. I always heard the saying "you don't know what you have till its gone", and now I understand it. My brother was the only person in the family who saw me as more than just an extra. He was the one, the one who threw down a rope into the hole I had dug for myself and pulled my sorry ass out.  
It was just recently that I knew who he really was, and, now I regret not being able to spend more time with him. He died before his time, but he taught me a lesson before he died. Never give up on family and the ones who love you, because some times when you find yourself in that dark hole, they are the only ones who can truly give you a good swift kick in the ass and pull you out. I love you, Dalton, and I'm sure going to miss you." I said and then stepped down from the podium.

The priest said one last prayer, then they lowered his casket into his grave. I stood there until they were done. Even after the rest of the family went home, I stayed. After a few hours, I stood up and walked back to the car. Luna was waiting for me. We both got in and drove back to Dalton's old house. I sat down and just waited. I did not know for what, but I just sat there. Luna said that she was tired and was going to go and take a nap. After an hour of sitting I heard knocking on the front door. I got up and moved to the the front door, I opened it and saw a distressed Wild Heart standing before me. He had a long cut on his left arm and a gash across his nose.  
"The hell happened to you?" I asked.  
"Queen Crystal, she has begun her assault." he said.  
"Whoa, slow down, tell me everything." I said.  
I brought him in and sat him down on the couch. He told me negotiations had failed, and the Queen Chrystal (Equestria's first leader.) had attacked Ponyville and forced it residence to retreat back to Castle Canterlot. He was sent by Celestia to bring me back to help them. This went against all I had said before. I told them I would never be coming back, but I could not stand by while innocent ponies were getting hurt. I told Wild Heart to wait here. I ran back up the stairs to my room and stuffed some clothes into a back pack. Luna came out of her room asking what was going on. I told her to pack her things, that we were going back. She understood instantly. She ran to change clothes and quickly packed her things. We both ran back down and told Wild Heart to follow us. He ran with us. We all lept into the car and drove off.  
After ten minutes, we reached the cliff. We ran down to the river and followed it to the cave. We ran through and their steps became clops. We came out and the entire area had turned into a battlefield. Their were guards from both sides fighting each other everywhere. I led them both through the fight and into the secret entrance I had discovered. We ran through the castle and finally found the throne room. We busted through and saw Celestia and Cadence looking over maps on a table.  
"Oh thank god you are finally here." Celestia said looking over at us and standing up.  
"Yea, looks like Cadence fouled this one up." I said.  
Cadence gave me an angry look.  
"I tried my best-"  
"But that obviously wasn't enough." I said, interrupting her.  
The three of us ran over to the table to look at what was on the table. There were maps of places that Chrystal had taken and which place fights were currently being fought. Ponyville had been taken.  
"I am leaving." I said, walking away from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Luna asked.  
"I am going to Ponyville to take it back, where is Chrystal's current position?" I asked  
"She is in Ponyville, but-" Cadence said but was stopped by me running from the room.  
I ran up the stairs to look for my weapon, the solid black sword I had found next to Aroc's skeleton. I had stowed it under my bed before I left and it was still there. I grabbed it and attached the belt and scabbard around my waist. I ran back down to exit and join the fight, but was stopped by Luna.  
"Alex, I know whatever I say wont stop you from doing this, but, take this." she said.  
She pulled my white hoodie from a bag that she had. The blood was gone from it. She said it took her a while to get it out, but she did. I smiled at her. I grabbed the hoodie and slipped it over my black dress shirt. Just before I ran out of the castle, I kissed her. I would have made it last longer, if I knew that would be the last time our lips would meet.


	7. Chapter 7: New Begining and End

I ran towards the door. A mixture of anger and excitement filled my mind and drove my body forward. I was just about to exit the castle when a voice was telling me to wait. I turned to see Wild Heart running towards me. His wounds had been bandaged but I could tell they still caused him pain.  
"Wait for me, sir. I wish to fight with you!" he said running up next to me.  
"I am off to fight an entire army alone, doing this with me is a death sentence." I said, trying to convince him to stay.  
"I must go, I have not done much for this great land and now in it's hour of need, I feel I must protect it, even if it means my death." he replied.  
His words were strong, even though his body was weak. His words filled me with his patriotism and we both ran out together. Even though one of his arms was wounded, Wild Heart was an excellent sword fighter. He seemed to be able to tell what his enemy's next move would be and cut down many soldiers on Queen Chrystal's army. I did the same. As we raged towards Ponyville, my senses became attune to the battle field. I was able to see what was ahead and what would happen next. My reaction time was quicker and my blade seemed twice as sharp. Finally we made it to Ponyville. There were guards everywhere and we were soon surrounded. Time to kick this thing into over drive.  
We fought for what seemed like hours, even though the guards were bigger than the both of us combined, we were able to weave through them. By the time we reached Chrystal, we had killed many guards and were becoming tired. I could tell that Wild Heart's wounds were beginning to slow him down.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I am fine, I can do this for hours." he said.  
"That would not be my diagnosis." I said finishing off another group of guards.  
"Really, I'm fine." he said.  
"Either way, come with me. I have gone through this place many times and I know the city like the back of my hand." I said.  
I lead Wild Heart into and alleyway. He began to limp after a while. We would have to finish this quickly or retreat and try later. Soon the cover of night fell over us. We were just about to reach town hall, where I was sure Chrystal would be, but it was heavily guarded. As we reached the town hall, Wild Heart collapsed. I quickly ran to his side and looked at his wounds. The one on his arms had bled through the bandages and he looked like he was in great pain, even though he tried to hide it. I removed the bandages and saw that the wound needed cleaning, or else it would get infected. Using my sword, I cut the sleeves off my hoodie and bandaged the wounds and told him to go back to Canterlot. He refused. I told him to go, that enough people had died because of me. I told him that he had to watch over Luna, that she would be worried about us. I told him to tell her that I would be fine. I made sure the bandages were tight and sent him on his way. I turned and looked back at the town hall. I climbed the roof of a near by building and saw that there were no guards on the roof. I remember there being a window in the roof that I could use to get in. I hoped around the roof tops and finally found a roof that was close enough to town hall to jump between the roofs. I walked to the opposite edge of the roof and ran as fast as I could. I jumped at the last minute and held my breath. I tumbled onto the roof and began breathing again once I figured out I was fine. I stood up and moved towards the window. I looked down and the entire main hall had been changed into a small throne room. Chrystal sat in a chair and seemed to be talking to a guard. She was wearing full body armor and looked like she was ready to be on the front lines with the rest of her soldiers, even though I knew well enough that she would never put herself in that much danger. I strained my ears and was able to hear their voices.  
"Are you sure it was him?" She asked.  
"Yes your majesty, one of my scouts said it was the human and a Pegasus. He is definitely in the city." the guard replied.  
"As I thought, Alex could never stay away if he knew innocent ponies would be in trouble. He is so predictable." she said.  
The next thing she did mortified me. She looked straight up at me through the window in the roof. She shot a beam of energy at me before I could move and I crashed through the hole and hit the hard tile floor with a huge thump. I tried to move but my back hurt to much. I was finally able to turn over and stand up. I looked up at Chrystal and rage filled my soul. She obviously saw my anger and began to giggle.  
"You are hilarious, human. The fact that you actually thought you could sneak in here and attack me, is truly comical." She said.  
"The only thing that's comical here is your stupidity." I shot back. The threat sounded kind of weak but I was working on the fly.  
"Just as rebellious as always. Do you know why I tried to take Equestria back?" she asked.  
"I have no idea, but I fell like I'm about to find out." I said.  
"Right you are. You see, being the supreme ruler of a land can make one, lonely. As you know, I married Aroc, who's soul is now mixed with yours. I plan to rip my beloved's soul from yours and be able to see him again. Of course, the process of removing his soul will kill you, but no matter, you are not loved here anyway." she said.  
Those last words hung in my head. What she said was farthest from the truth.  
"Your wrong." I said.  
"And what makes you think that?" she asked.  
"I am loved here. I have friends and a wife here as well, and I swear on my life that if you hurt them, I will make you wish you had stayed where you were. There is another thing though. Why do you want Aroc back? He obviously doesn't want to be with you, so why make somebody stay with you when you know they don't love you?" I asked.  
"Because he was all I had! He was my world, my life! Without him, every day felt like a year. It was torture being without him!" she yelled.  
"Then just go. Just go back to where ever you came from. Just leave this world alone-" I said but was stopped when a hoof whacked me to the floor.  
Guards were coming up and were beating me. I tried to cover my body with my hands but the beating just kept coming. Soon I was knocked out.

I awoke to find myself behind Chrystal being held up by two guards. She seemed to be looking at a portal. In the portal I saw Celestia, Cadence and Luna. Luna was in tears and Celestia looked like she had been crying. Cadence just stood there, looking at me, like she was mad that they were able to beat me before she could.  
"As you can see, we have Alex. Surrender and I will let him go." Chrystal said.  
"Don't listen to her, shes just going to kill me anyway." I said but was stopped when a felt a sharp pain in my cheek as another hoof struck me.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I heard Luna scream with anger through her tears.

Chrystal only laughed, the image of them disappeared and she turned to me.  
"Do not be afraid, human, I will not kill you till I have Equestria back. Just try to go along with what I do and try to make your last few days alive enjoyable." she said.  
"Screw you, they will never give up Equestria." I spat back at her.  
She only smiled and looked away. Guards dragged me away. They were leading me towards a carriage, I already knew where this was going.  
"Back to the city of gold, huh?" I asked.  
The guards said nothing, just kept dragging me away. They opened the doors and shoved me inside. I leaned my head against the wall of the carriage. I felt tears run from my eyes as I figured out that I would be killed and that Luna would be left hear forever. The guards had not tied me up but they knew I was too weak from the beating they had given me. I felt the carriage lurch and I could tell we were in the air. I knew it would take us a while to get there so I tried to rest, I would attempt a escape when we reached there.  
"You should feel lucky, them taking you away will make you more powerful then you could imagine." I heard a voice say.  
"What? Who are you?" I asked the empty carriage.  
"Its me, Aroc, you fool. I am speaking to you through your mind. I must tell you this quickly. There is a weapon in the city of gold, my personal weapon." He said.  
"Oh, you mean the solid black sword, yea that's gone." I replied remembering they had taken it from me.  
"No, there is another weapon, it is a scythe. Its hilt is forged from the spine of a demon, the blade forged from the fires of Dis." he said. "It is a very powerful weapon, and getting your hands on it will fully unlock your potential, allowing you to become strong enough to crush Chrystal, and her army." he continued.  
"Okay, how do I get to it?" I asked.  
"It is in a museum, in the city center. Find it and steal it. You will be thanking me later for this information." he said.  
"So what is this about you two being married?" I asked.  
"Back when I was alive, I was married to her, but the black magic drove us apart. She sought nothing but love, I sought power." he replied.  
"How did you two meet? Did you go through a cave as well?" I asked.  
"No, I was alive thousands of years ago, back then, the human and pony world were connected, humans lived with ponies in blissful ignorance. But soon they called for a leader. The ponies elected Chrystal and the humans elected me. Soon I began to suspect that the ponies would enslave the humans, so I learned black magic to protect them. There was a great war that tore and separated the two worlds. The rest is history." he told me.  
"Wow, interesting. How can I escape?" I asked.  
"I can do that, but you may not like how we will do this." he said.  
"I'm ready to do anything just about now."  
"Good, here is the plan."  
The carriage stopped. The guards opened the doors. I saw them before they saw me. The moon was illuminating the inside of the carriage. They looked in and saw what they thought was me. Silly guards. One was just about to step in when I burst past them, my demon form activated. I used my wings to fly away from them fast. Since they probably raised the alarm, I would have to move quick. I flew over the city for hours looking for the museum, but found nothing, all the buildings looked the same. Then I spotted it. It was up on top of a hill and looked like it was set aside for a purpose. I flew down and landed, or tumbled, I was still new to flying. I folded up my wings and walked towards the doors. The museum was closed so the doors were locked, I changed that quickly. One shot of black lightning sent the doors in every direction. I could feel my powers were stronger this way, I may have to transform more often. I stepped through and found the "ancient weapons and armor" section. This section was large and it took me a while to find the weapon Aroc spoke of. Then I saw it. It was exactly how he had described it. Bone hilt with a metal blade. The kind of metal the blade was made of was unknown, all I know is that he said it could cut through anything. I hope he was telling the truth, because I felt I would need it soon. The scythe was protected by a glass case that seemed to be several meters thick. That was still no problem. One punch and the glass was in shards all over the floor. I stepped up and looked at the blade. It seemed to be trying to communicate with me, try to get me to pick it up. But I hesitated.  
"What are you waiting for? Grab it before the guards arrive!" Aroc said in my mind.

"What will happen to me when I pick this thing up exactly?" I asked.  
"You will become a god, a being that could decide the fate of this entire world." he replied.  
I froze. I had barely ever been given any responsibility before, what would I do. My hand hovered over the hilt, I felt as if I would permanently change if I went through with this, that I would never be the same person again. But I didn't care. Luna and the rest of Equestria needed a hero, and I was the one who fit the bill. Without another thought, I grabbed it.  
"Stop right there! Put the weapon down!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.  
I turned around, guards were at the entrance of this section of the museum. They kept telling me to drop the scythe, and by the third time, they pulled out swords, but is didn't matter to me. I had lost most of my thought process when I picked the weapon up. I had been kicked into protect mode. Protect myself and protect the ones I loved. Nothing more, nothing less. Within a second I was in front of them, I swung with the scythe and they blocked with their swords, too bad they were only made of steel, they broke easily.  
I walked out if the museum, which was now slightly falling apart and was stained with the blood of the guards. I walked over to the edge of the city and looked down. Manehatten was bellow me, hustling and bustling like always. I was just about to fly down when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder blade. I reached back and felt part of an arrow, which I ripped out. I threw the arrow aside and the wound automatically closed back up. It was going to take a lot more than that to defeat me. I just stepped forward again before the next arrow could fly. At first I was in a free fall, then my wings opened and I took off. I was returning to Ponyville. Chrystal was like cancer to this land, and I was going to cut her out.


	8. Chapter 8: Remnents

I flew for a long time, I tried to speed up but it did not help my tension. I felt like I had to be in Ponyville now. The tension seemed like it was going to make me snap, but it chilled out when I finally made it. I flew down and landed, this time on my feet. I held the scythe tight and expected to be attacked by guards, but saw nothing. I looked around to try and find out where they all were. The entire place was deserted, dead, the equivalent of a ghost town. I became angry and frustrated, I was ready to let lose on Chrystal and her army, but now they are nowhere to be seen. Where could they have gone? Then I knew. I knew where they were. I tried to take off but noticed my wings were gone, I had turned back to normal. Great, now I'm just a kid with a strange weapon and no real lead. I looked around, I saw hoof prints going in one direction, and there was a lot of them. They were all heading towards Canterlot. I ran in that direction.  
The sight was horrible. Chrystal's entire army was at the city gates, their leader up front. I made a quick holder for the scythe made out of leather I had found before I left Ponyville and strung it around my back, made it easier to carry. I was out of sight from the rest of them. Chrystal was standing in front of a table that had been set up in front of the gates. I stood by to see what would happen. After a minute or so, the doors opened and Celestia, Luna and Cadence all walked out. They all walked up to the table and sat down.  
"So I assume you accept my terms?" Chrystal asked them.  
The three of them nodded. Using her magic, Chrystal produced some papers, a quill and ink. I was not sure what they were, but I had a good idea. They were the keys to the kingdom, a contract that says that Celestia and the others surrender and Equestria belongs to Chrystal. Chrystal laid the papers on the table and slid them towards the girls. Using magic, Celestia signed her name first, Cadence signed her name after her. Then it was Luna's turn. She picked up the quill with her magic and was about to start writing but hesitated. Then she remembered the reason why she was doing this, the quill tip touched the paper and my feet hit the ground.  
"Don't do it Luna!" I said, stopping her as well as time and space.  
Chrystal's army all turned at once to look at me, drawing swords, knives, war hammers and other assorted weapons. I pulled the demon scythe from behind me and pointed it at them, they all backed away, they all knew what that weapon was and what it could do. I walked through the sea of bodies and straight up to them. Cadence and Chrystal both had looks of astonishment on their faces. Luna could not believe her eyes and Celestia looked like she amazed by it all.  
"But, I-I thought, my guards were supposed to-" Chrystal started.  
"Supposed to do what? Lock me up again? Let me give you a piece of advice, get some better security, your guards suck." I said.  
I brought the scythe up and sliced it down fast, bringing it crashing down onto the table, cutting the contract to ribbons as I did. The table lay smashed on the ground, nothing but splinters.  
"Where did you get that?" Chrystal asked.  
"Stole it, why?" I replied.  
"But that is-"  
"I know what it is, and I am well aware where it came from and who it belongs to." I said cutting her off.  
"So what happens now?" Celestia asked.  
"I'm going to save the day." I said.  
I swung the scythe, aiming for Chrystal's neck. She ducked, but just as she did so, I swung my leg forward and landed a kick straight to her face, sending her flying backward. As soon as I did so, Chrystal's army attacked. Even though it looked big, the remnants of her army was not a lot of soldiers. I guessed about 5,000 soldiers as the most, give or take a few. I told the girls to go back inside and lock the gates. They did as I said. They locked the gates up tight and ran to one of the towers to see what was happening. What they saw probably scared them. The boy they knew and loved(or hated in Cadence's position.) was now slaughtering hundreds of Chrystal's soldiers. One by one they fell. Soon, what was left overcame me and piled on top of me. A second after they did, they all flew backwards, me swinging my scythe around in a circle like a bladed tornado. They were strong, but did not stand a chance. I looked around, there were bodies littering the battlefield now. I thought it was over, if only for a second. I was just able to hit the deck as a blast of magical energy whizzed past my head, just missing me. I was almost hit by a second but I was able to leap out of the way just in time. I looked over at where I was and the ground was smoldering. I looked to see where they came from. Chrystal was standing a few feat away from me, anger in her eyes and a bruise on her face. I stood up.  
"It's good to see that you are still alive, good to know that my opponent was not weak enough to fall to a kick." I said.  
"Oh trust me, it will take a lot more than that to kill me." she said.  
She fired more blasts at me and I kept leaping around and around, each of the shots were just missing me. I was able to get one or two punches and kicks on her when a window opened up. I looked up at the castle and saw the girls in the window of one of the towers. Wild Heart was with them, it was good to know that he was still alive. I was distracted tough, one of Chrystal's energy shots almost hit me.  
"Whats wrong? Afraid to fight me up close?" I asked, taunting her.  
"If you want close range, I will show you close range." she said.  
She leaped toward me, she picked up a sword using her magic and attacked. She kept swinging but I easily blocked with the scythe's hilt. When there was an opening, I swung the scythe and knocked the sword away from her. She looked around to try to find another one, but I was faster. I slammed into her, throwing her on the ground and skidding to a halt a few feet away. She slowly got up. I could tell she was mad now. I actually thought that she would be stronger, was she holding back or something?  
"You fight well, for a human." she said panting.  
"I learned from the best." I replied.  
"Well, I will have to send them an apology for killing you." she shot back.  
Her horn began to glow with a gold light that slowly got brighter. The ground around her began to shake and bits of dirt and grass began to float up and break apart. Her hair started to glow and move like it was blowing in a fierce wind, her tail did the same. Then her hair changed into fire that billowed on top of her head. Her eyes glowed with red light. He wings looked like they were on fire but did not seem to burn her. I held the scythe ready, ready to block what she was going to do next. She laughed loudly and a huge fireball formed in front of her. It shot forward and I was just able to dodge it. Some of the skin on my leg was red but was not burnt, and some of the hair on my legs was singed off. I looked up, I had to move quick to avoid another fireball. This continued on for a long time, then something happened. One of the balls flew at me, but I was not quick enough. It hit me head on. I fell over on my side, my entire body burned. I looked down and my arms were blistered and red and my clothes were horribly burnt. I let out a scream of pain and I heard Luna screaming my name. I looked and found that Chrystal was standing in front of me. Her hair was still ablaze and she looked down at me with pity.  
"I can see you are in quiet a bit of pain. Don't worry. I will end your suffering." she said.  
Another fire ball formed right in front of me. She let is lose and it hit. I heard her laugh, she had won. Or so she thought. I punched forward through the flames and whacked her straight in the face. She flew back and hit the ground. She looked up and almost screamed in fear. I had unfurled my wings and I had changed once more. My burns healed and disappeared, though I knew I would not be able to move very well after I changed back. I had to move quickly. I picked up the scythe, I was ready for round two. I lept at her. I swung multiple times but she dodged every single one. I was beginning to get frustrated after a while.  
"Damn you vile woman! Stay still!" I yelled at her.

She was able to dodge under my attack and kick me straight in the stomach. She had knocked the air out of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for the air I desperately needed to survive. I was able to lift my head up. Chrystal just walked over and looked down at me.  
"I am sick of you, good thing I will get to see you burn." she said.  
"Fine, kill me." I replied.  
"What? No last words, no last effort to stay alive?" she asked.  
"Yea, that's it." I said, the air slowly returning to my chest.  
"You really are no fun. I wished to see you suffer when you died, but I guess the pain of your wife and friends should do." she said.  
She formed another fireball in front of my face. She was just about to let it lose and finish me off, when I had other ideas. I grabbed the scythe and sliced through the fire, making it dissipate to show Chrystal's dumbfounded expression. I smiled. She thought I had given up, but she was wrong. I was still in my demon form, and that meant I could still fight. I jumped up and kicked her straight in the jaw, knocking her back on her side. This time I did not let her get up. I sprinted over and pointed the scythe and her neck, ready to make the move and end this. Then she looked up at me. She had a genuine look of fear on her face. Her eyes were big and tears were forming in them. This look she was giving me, it made me hesitate. Just close your eyes. Close your eyes and finish this. I was just about to close my eyes and bring the blade of the scythe crashing down on her when I stopped. I heard the sound of marching behind me. I turned around and saw an army, a big one at that.  
"It seems the back up has arrived." she said, a smile spreading across her face.

I dropped the scythe and fell to my knees. I was done. Most of the guards had been killed by the first wave of intruders, Now Canterlot had almost no defense at all. Nothing. We were done for. Then I heard buzzing.


	9. Chapter 9: Titan

The buzzing reached my ears and I whipped my head around to see where it

was coming from. What I saw amazed me, hundreds, no, thousands of changelings

were flying over the castle and heading right for Chrystal's army. And right along

with them, was their queen. One of the changelings flew from the rest of the others

and smashed into me. I tumbled around with it for a while and it kept licking me like

a dog. When I got it off of me, I noticed it was the changeling I had saved that night.

It had grown since I last saw it but it was still smaller from the rest of its brothers

and sisters. Chrysalis landed next to me and smirked.

"Looks like the high and mighty Alex McGrath needs our assistance." she

said, purposefully mocking me.

"Well, I'm sure that if Chrystal took Equestria that the changelings would be

the second ones to fall to her." I said standing back up.

I looked up and all of the changelings seemed to just be a giant black cloud

falling down onto the army, fighting and killing guards left and right. The little

changeling flew off to join his siblings in the fight. I grabbed my scythe and turned

back to Chrystal, who was standing and had a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"What? Never thought that two rivals could join together to fight a common

enemy?" I asked.

She just stood there, looking at me, the last stitch effort she had had failed,

the changelings were slowly pushing her army back. Then she bent her head down,

her mane of flames grew larger and brighter as her rage and anger grew. Then she

began to change again. Her body grew long and serpent like. The armor she was

wearing turned to scales and she began to grow bigger and bigger. Her wings turned

into those of a lizard, her legs and hoofs turned to arms and clawed hands. Her one

horn split and turned into two horns. Her teeth grew into fangs. I could not believe

my eyes. Chrystal, once thought to be an Alicorn, had turned into a dragon. A huge

one.

"What the hell is this madness!?" Chrysalis yelled over the roars Chrystal

was emitting from her enormous, fanged mouth.

"If I knew, I would have told you already!" I yelled back to her.

I gripped the scythe and leaped at her, I tried to get a swing at her but her

tail flicked me aside like a fly bothering a horse. I hit the ground and dug a small

trench in the earth as my body skid to a halt. I looked back up from my spot and

Chrystal was now bigger than the castle. I had to get her away from there or risk

ponies getting killed. I stood up and flung the scythe like a boomerang. It cut her

across her scaled face and left a gash in her face. She turned to me and her eyes

burned with anger and hate. The scythe came back around and I caught it just before

it hit the ground. I strapped it into its sheathe on my back.

"Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me? Come get me!" I yelled at the beast.

She roared and flew straight at me, ready to eat me in one bite. I flew away

right before she ate me. I flew up and over the battle field, I looked behind me and

was relieved to see that she was following me. I just had to lead her away from the

castle and get her to fight me so that she would not harm any civilians. I finally

found an open area that seemed like it would work for a battle zone. I flew down and

landed. She did the same and nearly caused an earthquake. I held up my scythe in a

defensive position because I knew that she would attack first. She lept towards my,

slicing with her claws and breathing fire everywhere. Soon there was a tall ring of

fire around us.

The fight was very drawn out. I was able to land a few good scythe hits on

her but each hit seemed to piss her off more than hurt her. I could tell that I was

getting nowhere with this kind of fighting. I tried to find a different way, but me

thinking made me hesitate. She threw a punch that threw me through the wall of

flames and sent me crashing into the Everfree forest, breaking huge trees in half and

sending splinters everywhere. I finally stopped after I smashed into a boulder. I fell

on the ground. My whole body hurt and I could feel that six of my ribs were broken

as well as my knee in my left leg. How every single bone in my body was not

completely destroyed is a mystery I will never be able to solve. I tired to stand up

but putting weight on my broken knee released a sickening crack and pain through

my body, bringing me to the ground. I felt the energy I had before drain out of me. I

had transformed back into my normal self. My scythe was laying about half an arm

distance away from me. I reached over and grabbed it but it was too heavy to pick

up. I released the weapon and rolled over onto my back. I could hear Chrystal's roars

from a distance. She would be finding me soon. I wondered what she would

do to me. Eat me, burn me, smash me? All of those things and more were

possibilities and I would soon be at her mercy. I tried to close my eyes and just wait

for my death, but Aroc had other ideas.

"What are you doing you fool!? Get up! She is coming!" he said in my

mind.

"Its over, Aroc. I'm bent and broken and I cant fight anymore." I said back.

"You humans are so simple minded. Why don't you transform like her?" he

asked.

"Well, let me see, if I could transform into an enormous dragon, don't you

think I would have done that already?" I said back.

"She is in her titan form, I have a titan form and because of me, so do you."

he replied.

"Well, how do I do this? How do I get as powerful as she is?" I asked.

"Focus, find the fire in your heart and fuel it. Make it burn bigger and

brighter than ever. Fuel the fire inside with rage and hate, and that annoying sense

you have that makes you want to protect everybody." he said.

I thought for a moment. I guess he did have a point, and I'm sure he has

used this 'titan form' a few times, so at least I think he can be right about this. I did

as he said. I put all my anger and hate together and and focused it. I tried to

transform and felt a rush of pain. I heard a pop and a crack and looked down. My

knee was no longer broken and the bone had been set back into place. I could also

feel my ribs being healed as well. I stood up and I could feel my body begin to grow.

Soon the trees of the Everfree forest looked like grass. I held open my hand and the

demon scythe appeared in it, it had grown as well. It was also a lot stranger looking.

It had become more dark and demonic. Shadows began to form around me and they

turned solid and became black armor. I grew the same wings I had before, but they

were a lot bigger. I could not exactly explain the feeling I had when I turned, but all

I can say is that it felt good! I looked over at Chrystal and boy did she look pissed. I

will never be sure why she looked pissed, maybe it was the fact that she knew her

death was unavoidable. Either way, it was time for her to die, and stay dead!


	10. Chapter 10: The Decision

I felt renewed. I felt like I could take on the world and that nothing could stop me. I felt as if I could end the world with the power I had. I guess Aroc was right, I guess I could have a titan form. I was looking over myself when I saw that Chrystal was attacking. She swiped her claws at me but I avoided them with ease. She kept attacking over and over again, trying in vain to land a hit. Soon I began to counter her attacks. When she tried to throw a punch at me, I dove under her arm and slammed her in her jaw. She stumbled back and roared in anger. She opened her mouth and spewed flames everywhere. I jumped over her and kicked her straight in the back. She turned around and bit me on the leg. Her fangs did not pierce my armor, but still put a dent in them. I was able to shake her off my leg, and ended up using more strength than I expected. I flung her off my leg and sent her on her butt, making her take a few moments to get back up.

After a few loud roars and some more fighting, I asked her if she could talk, or if she was just going to roar at me the entire time. Then she stopped. She seemed to look over this for a while. Then she spoke:

"Well, it seems you have gotten me to talk. I must say you fight well." she said in a voice that did not fit her body.  
"Well, It wouldn't be any fun if my enemy could not comment on the way I am fighting. Why were you not talking before?" I asked.

"Well, you see, my transformation is complicated. I sort of lose my mind when I first transform. I lash out at anything I see as a threat, not truly fighting, but just attacking the biggest threat, which is you." she spoke.  
"I guess I'm going to stay your biggest threat, because I have no intention of losing this fight." I said.  
"We shall see, I can tell you have not unlocked the full control and strength of this form of yours, so you can not fight at the best that you could." she said.

Her words made me weary. Was she telling the truth? Could she fight harder and better than this? I was not sure, and I did not want to find out. I had to end this quickly, or risk getting defeated. I held up the scythe and swung it at her full force, it clanged against her armor plated skin and made me stumble back, which was an opening that she used to trip me and smash my face into the ground. She stepped on my face to keep me from getting up.  
"Now while you are just laying there, pay attention. Now that I have gotten my mind back in order, I will be a lot stronger than I was before. I am giving you the chance to join me and become ruler of Equestria. Doesn't that sound good? Think about it, Alex. All of the power, all the jewels, anything you could want in the entire world would be at your finger tips. Now, will you join me so you can do these things?" she asked, trying to get me to join her.

I thought about it. I knew that I shouldn't have, that I should stay loyal to Luna and the rest of Equestria, but the thought of being a ruler, having servants and maids to do whatever I wanted. I could have anything and everything in the world, and then some. If only I was stupid enough to do this. I rolled on the ground quickly and knocked her legs out from under her. I did not give her the chance to hit the ground, I sent my foot around in a kick that knocked her away from me.

"I am sorry, but I have someone I have to protect. Someone that I love and who loves me. Sorry, but I cant accept your proposal. Now, if you don't mind, you are going to have to die." I said plainly, leaping at her with all the strength I had.

I slammed into her knocking her back on the ground before she could get back up and threw her around a few times. Lets just say that the Everfree forest, was not exactly a forest anymore. Most of the trees had been either completely destroyed or crushed or ripped apart. My scythe was not doing a lot of damage, but it still worked good for knocking her on her back and throwing her from place to place. Since I had grew in size, my speed had been reduced so she was able to land a few good hits on me, but I was pushing her, I could tell. After a while, I found myself toying with her. Taunting her, making her screw up. I guess I was more powerful than I thought. I was able to slam her and knock out some of her teeth. I was also able to bring her to her knees. When she did, I kneed her straight in the face, throwing her a few yards.

"Just accept it, Chrystal, you cant win! Its just not possible! I'm toying with you now, just surrender and just go back home and never return!" I said, trying to make this end in a peaceful way.

"Aroc, darling, I know you can hear me. I loved you, and you loved me. Are you just going to let this monster kill me? After all we have been through?" she asked, pleading with Aroc to try and stop me from killing her.

I heard Aroc speak in my head. He was saying to let him take over for a while, that he had a few things to say to Chrystal. I understood what he wanted to say, and I let him speak:

"Chrystal. I know what you mean, but I cant let you win. If I did, Alex would die and all of the things he has done would have been for nothing. That seems like a waste to me. Just end this, concede, give up and go home and try to go with what little dignity you have left. I can tell you this, its not worth dieing for. I know that you worked hard to set the foundation of this great land, but its time to let a new generation rule. If they make mistakes, let them make them, and solve them on their own. I'm sorry, but I must let him kill you." Aroc said in a deeper version of my voice.

I took back control and moved forward. I lifted the demon scythe with both hands over my head, waiting to bring the blade crashing down on top of her. I brought the blade down with full force. The last thing I saw was a flash of bright light. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, a giant hole in my armor, with a searing burn mark on my chest. It felt like someone had taking a round skillet, put it on a stove, let it sit for a while, take it off when it is burning hot, and laid it on my chest. I let out a load moan of pain and slowly got up. I looked over and saw Chrystal. She was still in her dragon form, but had a huge gash from her chest to her shoulder and on her back. She looked like she was about to lose consciousness. If there was any chance to end this, now would be the time.

I walked up to her, the pain in my chest making it harder to walk than normal. The demon scythe was nowhere to be found, it must have been tossed somewhere when she hit me with whatever she hit me with. I made my hands spark with black magic lighting. Just before I struck her, she spoke.

"I am an angle, you can not defeat me without forever damning your soul!" she yelled with all the fight she had left in her.

"Sometimes one must sacrifice everything he has, to save the lives of the innocents." I said.

I balled my right hand into a fist and focused all my energy in that hand. I threw the punch and slammed her straight in the stomach. I pushed with all my might and threw her forward. She flew a long way, slowly turning back to her normal Alicorn form as she flew. I saw her disappear at a small speck that was Castle Canterlot. We must had gone a long way off, but at least she didn't hurt any of the innocent ponies that lived here. I looked down and the ground grew closer to me. I transformed back into my normal human form. The scythe appeared in its holder on my back. I looked down at myself. All of my wounds and burns had been healed and my bones were still in place. My clothes were burnt badly and torn in many places. My pants had holes in the knees and my hoodie was burnt and cut and ripped, same went for the shirt I was wearing under it. I looked around and realized something. The place where Chrystal disappeared. It was Canterlot. CRAP! I used what energy I had left to grow my demon wings and take off.

I flew as fast as I could, wanting to get back and help anypony that had been hurt. It took my five minutes to get there, and I could see the damage when I got closer. There was a hole in the castle that showed the throne room. There was fallen rubble cluttered everywhere. I landed and looked around. I saw Chrystal on the ground, she wasn't moving. I looked around.

"Luna! Luna where are you!?" I yelled into the throne room.

My eyes darted everywhere, looking for my love, then I heard her call my name. Her voice sounded weak. I looked over and she was under a pile of rock from the roof of the throne room. There was a puddle of blood forming around her. My wings folded and disappeared into my back. I ran over to her and fell to my knees next to her. I held her head in my arms.

"It's okay, Luna, your going to make it. My magic can heal you!" I said, getting ready to start the healing on her wounds.

I heard a groan and looked behind me. I could not believe what I was seeing. Chrystal, who I had beat the tar out of, was slowly standing up. She coughed up blood and I new that she was on her final breath.

"Aroc, darling, please, help me. Help me and we could rule over this land. I could give you the power I know you want. I could make you a king again. We could be together again. Just please, help me!" she said, falling back on the ground.

I stood up, my first thought was to finish her off, and run back to Luna, but then her words got processed by my mind. I thought for a split second. What if I joined her? What kind of power could she give me? I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head but they refused to leave. I was caught in the middle and I had no clue what to do. I looked behind me at Luna. She was my love, my life, and the only true reason I was still alive. I looked back around and saw Chrystal, my one way ticket to power beyond belief. My head darted back and forth, I had no idea what to do.

Author Note: Okay everyone, now it's your turn to chose what happens. I will be writing two endings to the story, covering what happens if Alex chooses to save Luna or save Chrystal. The endings will be published on the same day, so you don't have to worry about getting one ending and having to wait to get the other. I will begin making the endings right after this is published, so stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of "A Human In Equestria"!


	11. Chapter 11: Friend, Lover,Hero(good end)

My mind flashed. I looked back at Luna. She did not have much time left. She was bleeding badly and I had to save her. I ran over to her side and blasted some of the rubble off of her. Her back legs were crushed as well as the bottom half of her entire body. I placed my hands on her and began to heal her. I could feel her breathing return to normal and I could see her broken bones put themselves back together. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Alex?" she asked.

"Just stay still, I'm healing you. Don't worry, you will get through this." I reassured her.

This was one of the good things about learning black magic, you would be given the ability to heal people. So far I had only healed minor wounds like cuts and bruises, not anything of this magnitude. Good thing I had trained and fought hard, so my power was strong. It took me a while, but I finally healed her. She slowly stood up and looked into my eyes. Tears began to form and she tackled me. I had used a lot of power to heal her, so I was weak and exhausted from all the fighting I did. I told her to get off. She did, still thanking me for healing her. I stood up on shaky legs.

"Come on, lets get out of here. Lets go find your sister and the others." I said.

"Okay, lets go." Luna replied.

I was just about to walk away when I felt pain in my chest. I heard the sound I knew too well. A blade cutting through skin and bones. I looked down and there was the point of a sword protruding from my chest. I saw blood running down my shirt and I could feel blood in my mouth. It began to flow out of my mouth in two steady streams. I heard Luna scream as I feel to my knees. The sword ripped itself out of me and fell to the ground in a clatter. I fell over on my side and looked at Chrystal. She had used her last bit of strength and what little magic she had left, to thrust a sword through my chest.

Luna rolled me over on my back and put one hoof on my chest, trying to keep pressure on the wound, but it was too late. There was a puddle of blood forming around me. My entire body felt cold, like it had been put in a deep freezer.

"Alex, no, don't die! Don't die! Don't die!" Luna yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure her, even though I knew it would not work.

Luna screamed for help. I looked over and saw Chrystal collapse, dead. She had used her last bit of life to kill me. I looked back up at Luna. Her tears were falling from her eyes as she kept screaming for help. Finally the doors opened and Celestia, Wild Heart, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle came running in. They all crowded around me, trying to figure out something to do, something that they could do to save me, but it was too late. I had lost too much blood. I reached up and put my hand on Luna's cheek.

"Don't cry, Luna. Please don't cry." I said, my voice growing weaker with every word.

"It's okay, your going to get through this." Celestia said.

"No, its too late for me." I said, fully accepting that my life was at an end.

"No! You cant die! Your our hero! Your our hero, you cant die!" Luna said, yelling at the top of her voice.

"Sometimes, the hero must die in the end." I said.

I lost all feeling in my body. I felt my arm hit the floor. I turned my head to the side. My eyes slowly began to close, but the last thing I saw, was my arm, disappearing in a cloud of pitch black smoke...

I tried to save him. I tried my greatest to save him, but I could not. My love, my life, the person I cared about the most, even if he was not a pony, died right in front of me. The pain I felt was greater than any wound I could receive. I tired to look away, but my eyes were locked onto him, not able to move. Then something strange happened. I saw his entire body turn to smoke, and disappear into the air. I fell over on my side and cried, my sister tried to comfort me, but no comforting could help me.

We held the funeral the next day. Everypony that could attend was there. Everypony knew of his deeds, everypony knew what he had done for us. I gave Wild Heart the mission of delivering a letter, explaining everything. Why Alex had disappeared, why he vanished after he returned, and why he returned again. I explained to them that Alex had died saving me, and that without him, we would have all been destroyed.

Nine months after Alex's death, I became pregnant with no idea who the father was. I gave birth to a young male Alicorn with a blue body and a messy black mane. His mane reminds me of Alex's hair, but he died before I got pregnant, so there is no way that it could be his child. I named him Alexeius, after Alex.

One night, three years after Alexeius's birth I had some free time, so I went to the garden and sat on the same bench Alex proposed to me on. It was late at night and the stars shone in the sky like beautiful diamonds. I remember something Alex had told me when we were alone. He said that my eyes were so beautiful, that not even the stars on a clear night could compare to them. Remembering him made me begin to slowly cry. After an hour, the tears ceased to flow, and all that was left was the sadness and the memories I had with him. I heard tiny hoofs walk up behind me and saw Alexeius walk up behind me.

"Alexeius, what are you doing awake? I thought I put you to bed." I told him.

"I could not sleep mommy, so I came out here with you." he said, joining me on the bench.

He looked up at me and looked like he was going to say something, but held his tongue. I asked him if he wanted to talk, and he said that he had a question.

"Mommy, who is my daddy?" he asked, looking up at me with his big dark eyes, the same eyes Alex had.

My mind froze. I did not have an answer for him, I did not know who his father was. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your father was a human. He was a great man, and he loved me more than anything in the world." I told him.

"Aunty Celestia said that his name was Alex. Is that where you got my name?" he asked.

"Yes, I made your name from his name." I replied.

"Do I look sort of like him?" he asked.

"Here, follow me, and you will see for yourself." I said.

I led Alexeius out from the garden to a second one which had statues of Equestria's great leaders. Alex was not exactly one of Equestria's leaders, but me and my sister decided it best to have a statue of him placed here, despite Cadence's objections. I looked up at him and saw him there. I can still remember what he looked like. Long black hair, a scar across the right side of his lip, and his signature white hoodie and black pants that he wore most of the time. He had a hard expression on his face, one that was intense, like he was mad. His weapon, the demon scythe, was on his back.

"This is my daddy?" Alexeius asked, looking up at the figure.

"Yes, this is your father." I said, looking up at the statue as well.

"I don't believe it, they didn't get my face right!" a voice said from the shadows.

I turned around and saw a figure standing a few feet behind us. We could not see his face, but he was tall and wore a old black cloak around him. It was in tatters, like it had seen better years. I pushed Alexeius behind me, to protect him just in case the figure attacked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's been too long Luna. How long has it been, three? Four years?" the figure asked.

"Who are you?" I asked again, my horn began to glow with magic, I was going to zap this guy into next Tuesday.

"Whoa, its okay! You don't have to kill me, I already died like three times already." the figure spoke, raising his hands in a surrender position. Wait, hands?

"Alex?" I asked, my horn stopped glowing.

"Yea, its me." the figure said.

The figure pulled of his cloak, he revealed a human boy with long black hair, dark eyes, and a scar across the right side of his lip. He smiled at me, it was the same smile, the same warm smile that Alex always had.

"Alex, that's impossible, your dead." I said.

"Am I not?" he asked, looking over himself.

He started to walk towards us and I held up my hoof and told him not to move. I told Alexeius to stand back. I walked up to him and pushed him with my hoof. He stumbled back a little and looked back at me.

"Oh, Alex, it is you." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yea, its me." he said.

I ran up and tackled him, just as I always did. I stood over him. I thought I would never see him again, but I did. For some reason though, he squirmed out from under me and walked over to Alexeius. At first he backed up in fear, but then he looked at the statue and back to him, then he realized who Alex was, he jumped onto him and wrapped his tiny little front legs around his neck.

"Daddy, I thought I would never get to meet you daddy." he said, tears in his eyes as well.

"I thought I would never meet you too, son." Alex replied.

"How did you survive? Chrystal killed you." I asked, wanting to know how my love had died, disappeared into black smoke, and returned three years later.

"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember was me waking up in the Everfree forest. I was nothing but skin and bone, so I had to get my strength back. Once I did, I came back." he replied.

"I cant believe this. I cant believe your back." I said, beginning to cry again.

I walked up to him a nuzzled his stomach. He bent down and hugged me and Alexeius.

"Never leave again, Alex. Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." he replied.

We all stood up and began to walk towards the castle, the rest of Equestria deserved to know. Deserved to know, that their hero had come home.


	12. Chapter 12:Killer,Monster,Demon(evil end

I looked at Luna. She was on her death bed, I could tell that if I did not help her, she would die. I looked over at Chrystal, she was on her last breath as well. I went over my options in my head, and made a decision. I ran over to Chrystal. She said she could give me the power I needed and desired. I quickly healed her wounds. At first she thought I was going to finish her off, but realized that I was going to save her. After I was done healing her, I told her to give me the power to save Luna. She placed her horn to my chest and it began to glow. I felt a rush of power and strength. I looked down at myself and I was giving off a black aura. I knew this power would save Luna, I turned to run over to her, but then stopped. She had closed her eyes, and her breathing had stopped. My eyes grew wide, I fell to my hands and knees. I thought I felt tears roll down my face, I realized that they were when I saw them fall and hit the floor. Then they suddenly stopped. For some strange reason, I did not feel sad, no, I did not feel sad at all. I felt a small chuckle escape from my mouth. I felt a smile creep across my face and my chuckles turned to hysterical laughing. I stood up. I saw that the black flame tattoos began to crawl over my skin, and slowly connected and turn my skin gray. I felt my hair grow long and I felt wings unfurl from my back. I had transformed, and this time it was permanent.

"This...This is good." I said, feeling the strength inside me.

I told Chrystal to come with me. I flew out of the hole in the throne room and saw that the changelings were still fighting Chrystal's guards. I landed and saw Chrysalis flying over to where I was.

"Is it done, is Chrystal dead?" she asked, landing.

"Come here, Chrysalis." I said.

She trotted over in front of me without hesitation. I placed my hands on both sides of her face. She was surprised at first, and blushed a shade of red I had not seen before, but that disappeared, very fast. One quick movement. One loud snap, and it was over for her. Her limp body hit the ground, her life, erased from it. I looked out at the changelings. I saw that they were quickly pushing Chrystal's army back. With a slice of my arm, I let out a giant shock wave that vaporized every changeling on the battle field, turning them to nothing but dust. I stood up and looked over the army. They looked around in surprise. They all looked up at me, and then bowed down to me. Chrystal landed next to me, here wounds gone and healed.

"You saved them, they are forever in your debt." she said.

She looked over at the limp body of Chrysalis. She asked if this was my doing, and I said it was. Fear flashed across her face.

"Will I share the same fate? Am I just another piece in your game?" she asked, ready to fight again.

"No, you are not. You are more than just a piece in this game of chess. You are the queen." I said, keeping a calm tone in my voice.

She loosened up. She had a look of confusion on her face, I would have to explain this to her.

"Luna is dead. I wish to be king of Equestria, and for that to happen, I need a queen." I said and turned to her.

"Alex, are you saying what I think your saying?" she asked.

I regretted what I was saying. Luna was the one I loved more than life itself. But things had already been set in motion, this was the path I had chosen, so it was the one I must follow.

"Yes, Chrystal, will you be my queen?" I asked, getting down on one knee instinctively.

"Yes, Alex my darling, I will." she said.

"Alex you bastard, I'll kill you!"

I looked up and saw Celestia booking it towards me as fast as her wings would take her. She had tears in her eyes, she must have seen what had happened to Luna. She barreled into the ground, tackling me in a way I could tell was not playful. She pinned me on the ground and kept me from moving.

"Why? She loved you, why did you let her die!?" she screamed, tears now flowing from her face like a river.

"Its was too late for her, there was nothing I could do." I replied, looking up at her with a blank expression.

"You could have tried. You could have at least tried to save her, show her that you still loved her, even if it was her final moments." she said, looking down at me with pain in her eyes.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? Tell me, what will it accomplish? All you will have is blood on your hands and the pain of being alone. Your army is weak and Chrystal is fully healed, you would have no other choice to either fight and die, or surrender." I said.

She looked over the options that she had. Killing me would rile Chrystal and her men and they would probably take Equestria. She knew this for sure. I struck before she could come to a decision. One punch to her stomach sent her sprawled on her back. I quickly got up and kicked her in the same spot, to make sure that she would stay there. I pulled the scythe from my back.

"Goodbye, Celestia. Send my regards to your sister when you see her again." I said, raising the weapon, ready to kill her.

"Celestia!" I heard a voice cry from my right.

I knew the voice. It was one of the first ones I knew when I first came to Equestria. Twilight Sparkle. I turned to look at her, a look of terror was on her face. Her friends were behind her, all of them looking at me. They had probably never seen this me before.

"Girls, run. This is not the Alex you know!" Celestia said weakly.

I spun around and rammed the scythe into her chest, no hesitance, no remorse. Celestia exhaled, took one last look at me, and died. I pulled the scythe out of her and turned back to Twilight and her friends. They were no match for me, if they attacked, they would be easily defeated. They knew this, and I knew this.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Alex!?" Twilight yelled.

"What do you mean, cant you see its me?" I asked.

"No, Alex would never harm the ones he loved, you are not Alex." she shot back.

Her words hurt a little. The powers Chrystal gave me had changed me. I was no longer the hero they made me out to be. No, now they saw me as a killer, an monster, a demon. I was all of those things. I told them I did not want to fight them, that killing kids like them would give me weird dreams. I told them to go to the human world and live there. With reluctance and heavy hearts, they accepted my offer. They all ran off, heading for the river I knew to well. After they were gone, I walked back over to Chrystal.

"Alex, I did not know you had an evil side to you." she said.

"Everybody has an evil side, it just takes something to bring it out." I replied.

I told Chrystal that there was something I had to attend to. I flew off and found Twilight and her friends. I made sure to not let them see me, and I watched them go through the cave that split our worlds. As soon as they were through, I walked up to the cave entrance and used black lightning to blow up the mouth of the cave, insuring that they would not return. When that was done, I flew off, wanting to join my new queen.

Chrystal had gone into the castle and killed the rest of the Equestrian guards that had not surrendered or joined her. I had done my killing too. I had killed most of Equestria's leaders and disposed of ones that would try to defeat me. The only royalty that was left, was Cadence. I looked around for her, but could not find her anywhere. She must have run, typical of someone like her. When she found out someone was knocking off royalty, she turned tail and ran, probably taking Shining Armor with her. I found my queen in the same place I married Luna. She was standing at the alter, she was wearing a white gown that she must have had for when she married Aroc again when she planned to rip his soul out of mine. I joined her, we had a quick ceremony, said our vows, and were married. I then told her that it was time for us to address our subjects. I walked onto a balcony that overlooked a courtyard where the ponies of Ponyville were wandering around, trying to find out what happened. One spotted me and soon everybody was silent and looking at me.

"Ponies of Equestria. Your princesses have died. I will be taking their place, as king of Equestria. But first, let me introduce you to your queen." I said.

Chrystal joined me on the balcony, and all of the ponies gasped in surprise.

"Do not be afraid, nothing will change for you. Some things may be better than they were before." I said, trying to make them hopeful.

They all looked at me, at each other, then bowed down. When they lifted their heads, they all yelled:  
"ALL HAIL KING ALEX!"


End file.
